


Sun Dust

by Espresso_Yourself



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espresso_Yourself/pseuds/Espresso_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter had claimed the first frost but held its breath; it had not yet snowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Dust

The rosy dusk brushed her fingers along the golding horizon, giving the clouds a caress of crimson and the streets a blanket of shadow. The library was filled with a thick, yellow-orange light filtering in from the fogged windows that blurred bare branches. Winter had claimed the first frost but held its breath; it had not yet snowed.

The librarian had not bothered Rei and Nagisa. They assumed that to her, it was evident that they had chosen to brush up on geography by using the over-sized Atlas as it was well-known they’d have a test soon, due to the blonde’s voice which, in the silent library, had carried. He’d been quieted after a few reprimands and since then, she had not glanced their way.

It was lucky she hadn’t.

For there, under the guise of studying, two soft sets of lips brushed each other - one sumptuous and plump, the other trembling yet firm. Their inner hands held fast, the fingers entangled like warm bodies on white sheets. Their outer hands worked together to hold up the book, using the Atlas to keep their love hidden - though it was evident to the world, so to speak. The sun dust stroked their fingers as it wafted upwards toward the fogged windows, and rosy dusk withdrew, leaving the two with their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Additionally posted on imaginegayswimmers.tumblr.com with the prompt "Imagine your OTP sharing a kiss in a library, hiding their faces behind a book."


End file.
